Numerous attempts have been made to develop therapeutic appliances (e.g., pillows or cushions) for medical and related applications requiring the immobilization of a limb of a user, such as the forearm, calf and ankle, during periods of rehabilitation from injuries caused by accident, disease and the like. Many of these attempts have also been patented, as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,214,814 to Eremita et al., entitled Multiple Posture Sleeping Pillow with Arm Rest; 5,113,875 to Bennett, entitled Inflatable Leg-Supporting Bolster; 5,088,141 to Meyer et al., entitled Therapeutic Pillow; 5,085,214 to Barrett, entitled Inflatable Cushion for Supporting an Extremity; 4,969,222 to Serola, entitled Contoured Support Pillow; and 4,914,763 to Clark, entitled Non-Tilt Therapeutic Pillow. PG,3
In addition, there have been relatively recent attempts to develop therapeutic leg pillows for placement between a user's legs to provide support when positioned along the upper thighs, just above the knees. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,771 to Hoff, entitled Leg Pillow, discloses an hourglass shaped pillow for spacing a user's legs in substantially parallel relation during sleeping or resting periods. Thus, while the user is resting on his or her side, the pillow supports the uppermost leg with respect to the lowermost leg, to reduce the likelihood that the user will experience muscle and skeletal stress and strain in his or her lower back and/or upper hip and thigh. Accordingly, the pillow can be useful for those who suffer from a variety of back problems, arthritis and sports related injuries as well as those who are convalescent, bedridden or pregnant. A similarly shaped pillow which has adjustable Velcro.TM. straps is publicly available for purchase by mail order from Dr. Leonard's Health Care Catalog, Brooklyn, N.Y.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,522 to Everett, entitled Leg Pillow, discloses an I-beam of resilient foam material having a V-notch located proximate a flange for providing flexation of the flanges in the plane of the foam web. A truncated triangular prismatic shaped pillow is also disclosed in combination with the V-notch to provide support for the knees of the user when raised.
Notwithstanding these prior art pillows for therapeutic and other medical related applications, there continues to be a need for a therapeutic appliance which is capable of immobilizing and supporting the limb of a user, such as an ankle, forearm, etc., and is also capable of spacing legs of a user when resting on his or her side. In addition, there continues to be a need for a therapeutic appliance which prevents slippage of the appliance away from the user during sleep, but which does not require the use of separate fasteners such as straps, etc.